Old Fashioned Love Triangle
by Audrey Bogart
Summary: Rated PG for Inu's potty mouth. Kag. sees another Inuyasha and Kikyo kiss but revenge? Kagome?
1. Jellybean Socks and Bob Seger

Who says that contructive criticism isn't appreciated? I just had some and let me tell you....I got an idea! I know, you're saying...but Audrey....it's criticism! Guys, I can't even describe this feeling. To tell you the truth, I had writer's block towards the end of Predictable Chaos, but now this new idea popped in my head and WHOA! I really hope you like it. I'm taking a chance at humor. Hope you enjoy and don't forget to review!! Disclaimer: We all have to come to terms with ourselves and admit that we don't own Inuyasha.....DAMN! Nor do I own "Old Time Rock n Roll" or "Risky Business". or dunkaroos...  
  
Old Fashioned Love - Triangle - Jellybean Socks and Bob Seger  
  
Padded feet skidded across the tiled floor to the kitchen. Small hands plugged in a tiny boom - box and walked out of the kitchen. Not a second later, the same hands pushed 'play' on a remote belonging to the machine.  
Dune Dune Dune Dune Dune Dune Dune......Dune Dune Dune Dune Dune Dune Dune....."Just take those old records off the shelf." These were the words being blasted from Kagome's radio as she slid across the floor in a pair of Superman Dunkaroos and white tuxedo shirt. She continued to dance to the Bob Seger song, just as the legendary Tom Cruise had done in "Risky Business". ' Although, the actor had done it much more gracefully then me, ' Kagome thought as her jellybean speckled socks took her soaring - right into the kitchen table.  
It had been several months since Kagome last had a night just to herself. She was either in the Feudal Era, being pestered by Inuyasha, or at home being pestered by Souta. Tonight she just wanted to be a teenager in the privacy in her own home and dance in her underwear. Ok, so they weren't HER'S. They were actually Souta's. Her mother had somehow mized up their laundry and Kagome ended up with red Superman underwear. Kagome didn't mind though, they were....cute...in a way.  
The adolescent continued to dance as she fixed herself a bowl of popcorn and poured herself something to drink. She turned to see a pair of golden eyes staring at her and the popcorn and soda flew up into the air. A bloodcurdling scream escaped Kagome's mouth and smacked the intruder with a wooden spoon sitting on the kitchen table.  
Inuyasha tried to duck under the startled girl's attack but slipped on the strange liquid that she dropped and fell to the floor instead; taking Kagome with him. The two collided with the hard floor.  
"Inuyasha?!"  
"Ugghhh...what?" Kagome gawked at the hanyou with wide eyes. "Kagome....what are you wearing?" Kagome stood up and tried to cover herself up as best as she could.  
"SIT!" With that final command, Kagome ran up stairs to change into something less revealing and embarrassing. She was soon followed by Inuyasha and he opened her door just as she pulled up her pajama boxers.  
"What was that for?!"  
"I TOLD you that i'd be back tomorrow!!"  
"I was tired of waiting!" Kagome plopped down on her matress and threw her hands over her face in frustration. After a few minutes she sat up from the bed and sighed.  
"Ok....i'll meet you on the other side in an hour." Inuyasha crossed his arms over his chest triumphantly. Kagome threw a blanket at him. She hated when he acted like he was high almighty.  
"It's not because you told me too,Inuyasha....I promised Shippo i'd return a little earlier. " With that, Kagome began to push the hanyou out of her room.  
"One hour!!" The door slammed in Inuyasha's face.  
He grumbled his way back to the well, grumbled when he jumped in the well, and grumbled when he climbed out. He knew Kagome wanted to stay another night but he needed her here in the Feudal Era. 'Did I just think that? Of course she's needed....for shard detecting....that's right!' He smiled at regaining his thoughts and kicked at stone out of his way.  
"Hello Inuyasha." The voice of the miko rang through Inuyasha's ears like sad church bells. When had she popped up? 'I must've been occupied by thinking of Kagome. Gah! Stop that!' Kikyo walked up to Inuyasha and reached for his hand. He didn't dispute the touch.  
  
Kagome locked the door behind her. It would be late when Souta, Grandpa and Mother would return from the festival that night. She told them she wanted to stay home that night because she was tired even though it was a lie. She just wanted a quiet, peaceful night; without Inuyasha. She would admit that she cared for him, deeply, but there were days that she, like any other girl, wanted to be alone and act like a girl. Have fun. It wasn't that she loved her friends from the past but slaying demons and detecting shards could quickly suck the energy out of anyone.  
"Except Inuyasha. Arrogant bastard..." She smiled to herself at the comment, wondering if she would ever say that to Inuyasha's face. She lurched into the well.  
  
He didn't mean to fall into the embrace. The last thing he wanted to do was get re-involved with Kikyo. He just wanted to put her to rest. But she came to him out of fear that Naraku would kill her that night.  
"Ok..you can stay the night Kikyo. But....just don't try anything ok?" Kikyo nodded and hugged him.  
"How I have longed for this Inuyasha..." Inuyasha rested his head on top of her's even though his mind kept screaming that she wasn't the same miko he fell in love with. Her lips slowly moved up to Inuyasha's.  
  
"What is he doing?!", a female voice whispered from the bushes.  
"It looks like he is hugging Kikyo, Sango."  
"Thank you for stating the obvious. Wait a minute...." Sango lifted her hand and clobbered the monk's head. Miroku removed his hand from the youkai exterminator's rear. "Damn letch. Didn't Inuyasha say that Kagome was coming back tonight?"  
"Id he was able to bring her back..." The two looked at each other with expressions of fear of what Kagome would do to the hanyou if he was caught. Miroku and Sango stumbled out of the bushes and ran to stop Kagome from seeing the scene.  
  
Kagome curled her fingers over the rim of the well and struggled to pull herself out of the mouth. "Eep!" Kagome was almost thrown back into the well when she spotted the chocolate brown eyes of Sango staring at her.  
  
"Hey Kagome! Back so soon?" Kagome raised a quesitoning eyebrow. A smile was plastered on Sango's face. The exterminator helped bring Kagome out of the well. Miroku was quickly by their side.  
"Good evening Lady Kagome!" A smile was pasted on his face as well.  
"Okay, what's going on here? Where's Inuyasha?" Sango and Miroku tossed a few glances between them. Miroku let his eyes wander off in the direction they had come from spying at. Kagome noticed the movement and followed. Sango nudged the monk and he was swiftly standing in front of the teenager.  
"Why don't we take a stroll Kagome?"  
"Noooo....I need to find Inuyasha. He WAS the one who wanted me to come back early after all."  
"I understand this....but...but it's such a lovely night!" The priest tried his best to keep the girl from straying any farther.  
"Miroku! Move!" Kagome pushed at Miroku and kept walking. Sango helped Miroku up. The monk lightly pushed Sango after Kagome. However Sango returned the push and nodded her head towards Kagome. Miroku gave the exterminator a warning glance and pointed over to Kagome. Sango suspired and ran up behind Kagome.  
"I found a new hot spring. Would you like to try it out?"  
"No thanks Sango. I just want some sleep tonight."  
"How about we camp out tonight? It's such a clear night.."  
"I don't know what you tow are up to but-" Kagome was cut off by the scene before her. There, in front of her, stood Kiyko and Inuyasha. Anger flooded Kagome's body but was soon replaced by hurt. Had he intended her to see this? It made sense. He could lure her here and make her see the truth. Miroku smacked his forehead. He had failed to prevent the predicament. Inuyasha's ear's flicked when he heard Kagome approach. He quickly released Kikyo and stared at Kagome. Pain. It was clear in her eyes and all over her body. A sick twist formed in the pit of Inuyasha's stomach.  
Kagome turned her back to him. She wasn't going to let him see her cry. Not this time. Enough was enough. Inuyasha extended an arm to Kagome's shoulder but she tugged her shoulder back into her own grasp.  
"Leave me alone..." Inuyasha closed his amber orbs in regret.  
"Miroku...please make accomadations available to Kikyo. I need to go somewhere..." After all was said and done Sango brought her hand to Kagome's.  
"Are you okay?" Kagome brushed at a lone piece of ebony hair and wiped away a single tear along with it. It was as if she was trying to wipe away the hurt and grief the hanyou caused her.  
"Fine." Kagome turned towards Sango, her only female companion throughout these kind of ordeals.  
"You don't look fine. Are you going to talk to Inuyasha?"  
"Where has talking got me in the past? I talk and talk and it never seems to sink in. I'm done with it." Sango was surprised by Kagome's remark. She had seen the love between the hanyou and the girl before, and here she was, washing away a new slate?  
"What do you mean?"  
"I'm tired of crying over him, Sango. For once, I want him to cry over me. I him to know how it feels to have your heart stepped all over."  
"You're angry Kagome...you're talking out of anger and hurt." Kagome ignored her and walked out of her presence. She only knew of one thing that would tick off Inuyasha.....  
  
I know Kagome is a little ooc but she'll return soon. So yea, review! please? and this is going somewhere, i promise. 


	2. Sweet Nothings and Crumpled Flowers

Lovin' the reviews! Keep em coming!! Sorry I haven't updated, my family decided to take a spur of the moment vacation. But here's a new chapter! Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha....that hurts on the inside.  
  
Old Fashioned Love - Triangle - Sweet Nothings and Crumpled Flowers  
  
"Kagome...I don't think this such a good idea..." Sango fastened her pace to keep up with her friend. Kagome was locked on her destination. There was NO turning back now.  
"Maybe it is Sango, but i'm too mad to care right now!" Sango came to a small halt and glanced at her traveling companion and best friend. Kagome kept marching into the woods. Shippo skipped up to Sango's side and pounced up onto her shoulder.  
"Where's Kagome goin'?"  
"To make the biggest mistake of her life."  
  
A/N : Kagome is now being written in first person. I'll let you know when it goes back to 2nd person..  
  
'What am I doing?! Where am I even going?' I didn't exactly know where or why I put myself in this situation. My anger had led me to this forest, even though I had never traveled through it before. A slight movement came from the bushes and a shadow walked towards me. Fear shot through my entire body. 'Way to go', I tell myself, 'you let your temper get the best of you and now you're gonna end up a snack for some hungry demon!' The shadow emerged from the darkness and into the weak light of the moon to reveal Kouga. My body relaxes but his thin smile tells me to do so otherwise. He circles me and I stare at him oddly.  
"Hey Kagome. What brings you into the forest at this time of night?"  
"Just umm....taking a walk..."  
"Without that half breed turd?"  
"Inuyasha? Oh! Uh...no...he's around." At least I hope he was.  
"I can't smell him...so I guess he's not."  
"Well then I better go find him.."  
"You know my offer still stands Kagome.." My expression drops. Please tell me he isn't going to...."you know, for you to be my woman." He did.  
"It's a great offer and all Kouga, but I-"  
"I mean, that mutt can't treat you as good as I could Kagome." I sit on a nearby log. His remark just hit home. You may not have much brains, Wolfy, but you got one thing right, Inuyasha doens't know how to treat a lady. The wind blew through my hair causing it to tickle my cheeks. I smiled at the devilish sensation, hoping the wolf youkai wouldn't take it as flirting. He sits beside me and pulls something from behind his back. Flowers. Crumpled flowers, but flowers nonetheless. He hands me the wilted and crinkled blossoms. I can't do anything but take them and smile.  
I admire the man beside me. Could I ever have feelings for this kind, handsome, dirty, flea infested, not- too- bright, youkai? He scratches his head and a tiny black pest lands on my leg! Ew ew ew ew ew! Flea! My leg is still tingling from the small critter. Kouga starts to move closer and yawns, bending his arm behind me to grab for my shoulder. This was such a bad idea. His clawed fingers curl around my shoulder blade. Yep, bad idea!  
"Okay Kouga! Um, I don't know what you had planned tonight or how you knew I was going to be here but I think you have the wrong idea about me!"  
"I followed your scent here. Right after you and Inuyasha broke up." What was this guy saying?! How can a person think that?! Me and Inuyasha...yea right. He proved who he loves tonight. Oh yea, I got the idea - loud and clear. I know when i'm not wanted. That's why I was angry in the first place. I wanted revenge. I wanted Inuyasha to suffer just like I did. No, I don't want Inuyasha to suffer.  
"Kouga! It's not like me and Inuyasha are a couple!"  
"Well ya'll sure do act like it!" I felt my cheeks blush to an inflamed ruby color. I raised my hands to the sides of my head like Mother always did when me and Souta would bicker all day.  
"I just....I want....I need to get out of here." I ran to the first place I could find comfort - home. I ran through the darkness and the bushes until I could spot the old well floating in the moonlight.  
  
A/N: Ok...end of Kagome's first person point of view.  
  
He watched as she ran through the dark brush to the well. She came to a walk, he noticed, when the well was in her view. However, she kept the fast pace going, even while walking. She was obviously frustrated, confused on whether she was angry or hurt, depressed or annoyed. She vaulted into the well into her own time. A time where noises were everywhere and the stars were hidden by poisonous clouds. He lowered his head in sorrow. Why had he let it come down to this? Why couldn't he have just pushed both of them away so neither would be hurt or dead? Did he want that? No of course not. He was happy at one time with one, but she didn't trust him and that mistrust led to both of their 'deaths' and the other one was continuously making him happy and compelled him to be a better person, only to be pushed into sadness by his stupidity. Inuyasha crouched into a tight corner formed by twisted vines and trees. He felt so abandoned right now, twisted into figure of abasement and regret because of the love he hadn't confessed earlier and guilt driven by a former love that hadn't forgot what it was like to hate.  
"Please come back to me, Kagome. I'm sorry."  
  
Kagome dashed through the front door and darted up the stairs to her bedroom. She immediately locked the door behind her and plummeted into the warmth of her bed and the contentment it gave her. She didn't want to cry, because then everybody would be asking why she was sad and she couldn't answer. She honestly didn't know why she was sad. The hanyou had never confessed his love for her and he shouldn't be forced into something he doesn't want to do. But how could she just forget her love for HIM?  
Kagome pulled at her hair in disgruntlement and pushed her pillow onto to her face, letting out a muffled scream that only dogs could hear. She hoped maybe that damn hanyou could hear her too. She turned to lay on her stomach and rested her chin on the back of hands. Her anger had long faded away at the sight of Kouga. Thoughts of kissing him and then having the youkai brag to Inuyasha of the kiss brushed her mind a couple of times, but it killed her to see Inuyasha in pain. Besides, she couldn't do that to Kouga. She could never love him intimately but she could love him as a friend, and she couldn't play with a friend's emotions.  
A small knock tossed Kagome out of her thoughts. Souta busted through the doorway with a small white and light brown object. He unhesitatingly pushed the creature in front of Kagome's face. Kagome stared at the tawny eyes of a puppy. The mutt simply stared back.  
"Look what we found on the way home, Kagome!! It's a puppy! See?!"  
"Yea, I see that Souta.."  
"He's SO cool!! I'm goin' to name him Inuyasha. After my hero!!" Kagome cringed at the name and she had to look away from her little brother so tears wouldn't be shown.  
"Kagome? You ok?" Kagoem bit her lip and hoped that if hse stayed silent, Souta would take the dog and leave her presence. Souta inspected his sister worriedly and placed the puppy on the floor.  
"Kagome?" Kagome choked on the tears trying to invade her eyes. She couldn't keep it in any longer. Souta yelled for their mother. She promptly inside the room, smiling, as usual. She patted her daughter on the back and Kagome turned with tear-ready eyes to her mother. She instantly fell limp into her mother's arms.  
"I want to hate him Momma, but I can't. I just can't do it!" Her mother cradled her daughter's head in her hands and tried to calm her down. She didn't know how to respond to the outburst. Souta stood in the corner watching his mother and sister. He knew who had done this to Kagome and infuriation drowned his body. His...HERO...did THIS?  
Kagome was soon fast alseep in her bed. Souta crept by her door, trying to make his way outside. He was glad that his sister was asleep and couldn't interfere with his plans for the night. He snuck downstairs into the night air. The well stood in front of him, its mouth inviting him to move forward. He knew he couldn't go to the other time like Kagome did but he might be able to reach Inuyasha like he had done last time. He lunged into the old well and landed on soft dirt. Souta then began to claw at the dirt.  
"Come on you bastard! Come on! Face me like you did last time! You'll pay for what you did to my sister!! Just...show yourself!!" Mud stained tears streaked his childish cheeks and finally collapsed from loss of strength.  
"Souta! Why are you in the well?!" Kagome climbed down and awoke her little brother.  
"I was trying to reach..Inuyasha...", he replied sleepily. Kagome shook her head at her brother's efforts to 'beat up' the hanyou for what he had done the night before.  
"Mom's going crazy up there...go apologize for worrying her and then clean up for breakfast." Souta nodded and climbed up the stone wall. Kagome soon followed. She was almost halfway to the front door when a soft hand graced her elbow. Kagome swung around and almost sent the poor guy off balance.  
"Hojo?! What are you doing here?"  
  
Usually you'd get a next chapter here but I can't do that without giving anything away. Sorry! But I still hope everybody who reads will review! 


	3. Second Chances and Eight Year Old Ninjas

I feel so guilty for leaving everybody there. Sorry, school started. You know how those things are. Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.  
  
Old Fashioned Love Triangle - Second Chances and Eight Year Old Ninjas  
  
Kagome gawked at the adolecsent boy before shaking her head back into reality. Hojo simply smiled at his classmate.  
"Hey Kagome! I thought i'd stop by and check on you. Last time I stopped by, your grandfather told me you had dysentery and couldn't see anyone." Kagome's cheeks went ablaze. Her grandfather's stories were getting more and more out of control everytime she left. "The real reason I came by was to see if you were up for a night at the festival.." Kagome brushed a hand up her arm. She always tried not to fidgit when she got nervous.  
"Wasn't the festival last night?"  
"Yes. It lasts for three days and three nights."  
"Oh. Well, that's a really nice thing to ask but..."  
"You're still ill?"  
"Heaven's no! It's just that I.."  
"It's me, isn't it? I shouldn't have bothered you after you just regained your health."  
"Hojo, it's not that either. See, I just had a fight with this guy and I.."  
"There's another guy?! Kagome, you should've told me sooner! If I had known about this guy -"  
"You would've left her alone? HA!" Kagome whirled around to find a red kimono clad Inuyasha standing protectively behind her. When had he shown up?! His expression was set with jealous emotion. Kagome slowly tilted her head back towards Hojo, who could only stare at the thing before him.  
"INUYASHA!"  
"Kagome, is this the guy you were talking about? What are those things on his head?" Kagome groaned in annoyance. Guys were so blunt- skulled when it came to situations like this.  
"What do they look like?!" Kagome gave a little nudge with her left hip and gently pushed him from the conversation. She threw in a small laugh.  
"No. This isn't the guy I was talking about -" Inuyasha tried to push himself back into the confabulation.  
"There's more than one?!" Kagome pulled her palm over the hanyou's face and then proceeded to shove him out of the talk fest. Her face was pasted with exasperation.  
"Hush, Inuyasha....and quit interrupting! No, this isn't the guy, and those are ears on his head. You see, Inuyasha is an actor. A bad actor, but an actor. And his most recent part is that of a dog youkai. He simply forgot to change out of costume." Inuyasha rolled his amber eyes. She was just as bad at making stories up as her grandfather was.  
"Oh! A true thespian indeed. I'll leave you two be. See you later Kagome! And it was nice meeting you Inuyasha!" Hojo gave a wave and a smile and headed towards the shrine's main entrance.  
"What an idiot." Hojo's hearing caught the slight mumble.  
"Did you say something Inuyasha?"  
"Yea! I said-" Kagome slung a hand over Inuyasha's mouth.  
"He said you're quite the intellect." Hojo continued to walk out the entrance.  
"That isn't what I said."  
"I'm already peeved with you, you wanna make it worse?!" Inuyasha folded his arms over his chest defiantly. A loud sound burst through the air and landed with a tiny prick of pain in the hanyou's side. He howled in anguish. Kagome's eyes darted to the sliding patio door, only to find Souta in Spiderman pajamas with a black bandana tied across his forhead. A small pellet gun hung from the child's hand and swiftly moved it behind him, smiling innocently. Inuyasha scratched at the welt forming on his side.  
"What the hell was that thing?!!" Kagome marched over to her sibling and grabbed for the harmless weapon.  
"It's a pellet gun that Grandpa gave him last year....what was all that about Souta? And why are you wearing this ridiculous outfit?!"  
"I was trying to teach Inuyasha a lesson!"  
"HA!"  
"Souta, Inuyasha doesn't respond well to force. The best that I have found to work out conlflicts with him is to sit down and...." A loud thud came from behind the siblings and Kagome knew right away what word had caused the foul-mouthed dog boy to crash into the hard ground. She sent the hanyou a glare. "As I was saying..."  
"What was that for?!"  
"How about for being a jerk to Hojo! Or not being considerate of other people's feelings! Or -"  
"Ok I get the idea!"  
"Apparently not because you're still being immature!"  
"Oh i'm the immature one?!"  
"HEY!" Souta positioned himself between the couple, hoping he could get a word in. "You know, you'd think that if you fought like a couple you would make up like a couple- but you two can't even do that! Ya'll MUST be made for each other!" With that said, Souta returned inside. Kagome let the words her brother spoke sink in before sitting on a nearby bench. Inuyasha kept his back to Kagome.  
"Well?" Kagome glanced up at the word.  
"Well what?"  
"You going to apologize?" Kagome forced her anger down to the pit of her stomach.  
"Why don't you be a gentleman and apologize first!"  
"A gentleman...like Miroku?"  
"I need a gentleman's apology, not a sexual harassment lawsuit.."  
"You get neither from me, until you apologize first." Inuyasha waited for an angry outburst from the girl but instead caught a final glimpse of a sliding door closing behind her figure.  
  
Sorry so short. Next chapter: The apology...or is it? I know this short thing...well....sucked but the next will be better. And screw the humor, I can only do that with certain characters (i.e. Miroku, Kalea...) 


End file.
